Birthday Girl
by naughtynyx
Summary: Post Chosen. Xander gives Dawn a special birthday gift.


**Title: Birthday Girl**

**Summary: Post 'Chosen,' Dawn gets a very special present from Xander on her eighteenth birthday.**

**Note: This just popped into my head last night and demanded to be written. But a warning I was very tired.**

**Pairings: Dawn/Xander, Buffy/Spike.**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine, I'm just playing with it.**

**Please R&R!**

Her birthdays were always pretty much uneventful. Presents, cake, people sang, your usual fare.

Not like her sister's, which were always something to talk about.

But this year was different.

So, okay, there was no monster assembled that tried to kill everyone. No one was trapped anywhere against there will by mystical forces.

No, it was bigger than that.

Dawn Summers' eighteenth birthday was earth shattering...

The party wasn't much of a party. There were only four people present including the guest of honour herself.

Willow and Giles weren't able to make it back in time from there latest slayer tracking expedition, but they promised to make it up to her with lots of gifts when they returned.

That was fine with Dawn.

She didn't invite anyone from school, you never knew if this might be the year that she followed in her sisters footsteps and zombies would crash the party or something.

But, that was okay.

It was just her, Buffy, Spike and most importantly(to her at least) Xander.

They were just about to get out the cake when Buffy got the call.

There was a rash of demon attacks down in the warehouse district.

Of course it's okay, Buffy, Dawn had gushed. You go do what you need to do, I'll be fine.

After a bone crushing hug and a happy birthday the slayer and Spike left to go hunt the demon.

Dawn and Xander were alone.

"So," Xander ventured. "Cake?"

Dawn shook her head, her chestnut hair swinging side to side.

"The lady doesn't want cake?" Xander queried.

Again Dawn shook her head. "Present." She told him. "I'm ready for my present."

Xander gulped. "A-are you sure you don't want cake first?" he asked voice quavery.

"No cake." Dawn asserted. "Cake after." she smiled a very sexy smile at him.

He felt his palms get sweaty.

Of course he had known this was coming. They'd been talking about it ever since their first kiss almost a year ago. Hell, he'd been marking off they days on his calender for months now, which made him feel seven layers of sleazy, but god he couldn't wait.

And now it was here.

Dawn was eighteen.

Officially an adult.

A woman.

Gulp.

God, he'd never been so nervous in his life.

"Xander?" Her sweet voice questioned. "Don't you want to?"

The insecurity in her eyes killed him. He hated to think he had done anything to put it there.

"Of course I want to Dawnie." He hastened to assure, "boy do I want to."

Dawn's smile was back. "Well then," She held out her hand to him.

He took it. After wiping his on his pants.

He licked his lips. His mouth was incredibly dry.

"It's just, I mean there's no hurry." he said. "In case you wanted cake first."

"Xander." Dawn's voice was firm. "I don't want cake. I want this. I've wanted this for so long. I'm tired of waiting."

He nodded, tugged her to him and placed a kiss on her mouth. "Okay, then." He murmured, stroking her hair.

She turned her hand still holding his and guided him up the stairs.

Xander had never been so nervous in all his life. Not even at his own deflowering or in an apocalypse.

Dawn had been telling him how she had been fantasising about him being her first for years. How she had only ever wanted it to be him and how incredibly lucky she was that her dream was going to come true.

Yeah, that doesn't put any kind of pressure on a guy.

He wanted her too. There was no doubt about that. Six years worth of fantasizing was a lot for someone to live up to.

And she opened the door to her bedroom. The room was illuminated in a bright silver glow coming from the moon.

Dawn lead him to the bed. She sat him down and stood before him.

He took her in.

She was wearing a powder blue dress that hit her at the knees with spaghetti straps tied at her shoulder.

Her hair was curly and she had matching blue headband in it. Her milky skin glowed in the moonlight.

He caressed her arm softly with his finger tips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" His voice had taken on a husky tone.

"No." Said Dawn.

"Well you are. You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Instead of looking happy at his proclamation Dawn frowned.

"Woman." She corrected.

Xander stood and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Woman." he agreed and captured her mouth.

His arms tightened around her waist crushing her body to him. Her breast felt so full and firm against his chest. He slid one hand up to gently caress one of them.

She sighed against his mouth and rubbed her body against him.

He broke the kiss and stood back.

He needed to take this slow. Which he couldn't do with her grinding in to him like that. It might be over before it even started.

He needed to make it perfect for her.

He stroked her shoulder. And then with trembling fingers he pulled loose the string of her strap. He bent over and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"Ahhh..." She sighed.

His lips moved to the side of her neck. His other hand undoing her other strap, then reaching behind to unzip the dress.

He peeled the dress off her slowly, drinking in the gorgeous milky flesh that was put before him. She wasn't wearing a bra, the sight of her full, well rounded breast had him panting. He leaned in and kissed her nipple of one while squeezing tenderly the other.

She moaned, her hands threading in his hair.

"Xander," She breathed. "Take off your clothes."

So he did.

He laid her naked body down on the bed and slipped in beside her. He laid on his side. She on her back. He lavished her with his mouth. Kissing her mouth, her neck, her breast. His hand slid down her belly, between her thighs. Her slickness coated his fingers.

"Oh, Dawnie." He breathed.

"I want you so much." She told him. "Need you. Please."

He had wanted to make sure she got there first. He wanted to use his hands, his mouth. Wanted to give her all the pleasure she could stand before entering her. Which he knew was supposed to be an uncomfortable process for a girl the first time.

"I want it to be good for you." he murmured. "Want to make it perfect."

"It will be." She insisted. "Because it's you."

Suddenly he couldn't wait any more either.

He moved his hand from her and shifted himself onto her body. She spread her legs for him, so he could place himself between her thighs.

He looked down at her in wonder. She was peering up at him adoringly.

Her hand slip down between their bodies and she wrapped his erect penis in her hand.

Xander hissed at the feeling.

He had felt her before. They had done other things together, but knowing where this was going, it felt different.

Slowly she took him and guided him inside her.

He slid in rather easily despite her being so tight, she was sopping wet which made it easier.

She moaned her face pinching as he penetrated her.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to make sure, being still inside her.

Her head moved up and down urgently. "Y-yes, keep going."

He moved again inside her, slow. Very slow. Almost achingly so.

After awhile the initial pain began to subside and Dawn ventured rocking her own hips into his. Xander began to increase his speed experimentally.

"Is this okay?"

"Uh-uh." She panted, moving with him.

He slid his hand down between them and pressed her clit with his finger.

"X-xander." She breathed.

He massaged her sensitive area.

"I love you, baby." He told you.

"I-I love you, Xander. I love you, so much, I love you, love you, I-" She cried out, her body arching up.

Her muscles trembling around him, the words on her lips, the look on her face and he was gone, moaning his pleasure.

Nearly two hours later and Spike and Buffy were still prowling around the warehouse district.

The abandoned warehouse district.

No humans or demons about anywhere.

"This is a wash." Spike declared. "There's nothing here. We might as well head back."

"We can't!" Buffy objected.

"Love, whatever was here is gone now. We're just wasting our time now."

"We can't go back to the house, yet."

"Why not?" He asked.

"We just can't." She said evasively a nervous look on her face.

Spike looked at her like she was crazy for a moment, brow furrowed in confusion, then understanding dawned on him.

His jaw tightened severely. His fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Right." he gritted. "I'm gonna kill." he whipped around.

Buffy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No you're not." She asserted. "You're not killing anyone. If anyone was going to be doing any killing it would be me."

"Right." Said Spike. "Good point. So why aren't you?"

Buffy sighed. "Because Dawn's a woman now and this is what she wants. And Xander makes her happy."

Spike didn't look like that was good enough.

"Come on." Buffy cajoled. "They've been together almost a year. You didn't see this coming?"

Spike closed his eyes and raked a hand over his face. He sighed, resigned.

"There never was any demon was there?" he asked.

"No." Buffy confessed. "That was a ruse to give them some privacy."

His shoulders slumped. "So what," he asked. "Are we just supposed to wonder the streets all night while they're..." he couldn't finish the thought.

"We could." Said Buffy. "Or," She slid out a key card from her pocket. "We could go back to the hotel room I got for us."

That got Spikes signature grin out of him.

Suddenly he wasn't so concerned with Dawn and Xander's sex life and was more focused on his and Buffy's.

"You know, Slayer." He said. "I like the way you think."

The phone by her bed rang the next morning, pulling her from sleep. She reached over and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Dawnie?" Willow's voice chirped. "I'm sorry, sweetie did I wake you?"

" 'S okay, Will." She assured.

"I just wanted to call and apologise again for not being able to make it back in time for the party." There was a muffled voice in the back round. "Giles too." She added. "So, how was your birthday?"

Dawn smiled looking over at the man who had come awake and was now pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder.

"It was perfect."

**I hope that no one thought of this as smut. I was going for something sweet.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
